


Quero jogar contigo

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Swimming
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Os saltos não são tão divertidos, podemos usar só o trampolim mais baixo. Posso ficar e jogar contigo e com o pato?”





	Quero jogar contigo

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Quero jogar contigo**

Quando naquela manhã Yuto tinha chegado à piscina, parecia-lhe quase que não podia conter a felicidade.

Tinha mal saudado a sua mãe, a ir ao encontro da professora com um sorriso alegre, depois tinha vestido o seu fato e tinha alcançado os seus amigos na agua.

Jogavam desde alguns minutos, quando tinha percebido que havia algo de errado.

Yuri estava num canto da piscina, virado para uma parede, a sós.

Yuto franziu a nariz.

Desde que tinha-se tornado amigo do menor, tinha-se acostumado à sua maneira de fazer um pouco tímido; contudo, a frequentar Ryosuke e ele, tinha-lhe parecido que se fosse tornado um pouco mais aberto, menos tendente a ficar sozinho.

Aproximou-se devagar dele, a tentar não se fazer notar.

No entanto, quando foi a alguns passos dele, a criança virou-se, a franzir o sobrolho e a virar-se completamente para ele, a ocultar as mãos atrás das costas.

“O que estás a fazer, Yuri?” perguntou Yuto, com ar curioso.

“Nada.” respondeu o menor, a corar e a começar a olhar ao redor, como a precisar uma saída.

“Porque não vens jogar connosco? Estamos a ir a tentar os saltos do trampolim, Ryo-chan diz que a última vez que veio aqui os seus pais deixaram-lhe fazer isso.” disse, a sorris, e a esperar que o menor fosse tão emocionado como ele para a ideia.

Mas Yuri encolheu-se de ombros, com ar altivo.

“Não, obrigado. Acho que vou ficar aqui e jogar sozinho.” disse-lhe, a virar-se de volta para o canto da piscina, a assumir que frente à sua recusa o maior se fosse embora.

Mas não teve tanta sorte.

Yuto estava confuso, e não podia compreender que pudesse haver de mais divertido de saltar do trampolim. Então inclinou-se para além do ombro de Chinen, a entrever nas suas mãos um objeto amarelo que não podia distinguir bem.

Então, com um gesto rápido, levou a mão por debaixo do braço do menor, a agarrar o que descobriu ser um pato de borracha.

Teve o tempo de observá-lo por um momento, antes de que Yuri se tornasse vermelho na cara e se lançasse contra dele.

“Devolve-mo!” gritou, tão forte que Yuto levou instintivamente as mãos às orelhas, a fazer cair o pato na agua.

Chinen agarrou-o com ar possessivo, a apertar-lo contra de si e a continuar a olhar errado para o seu amigo.

“Lamento, Yuri... eu só queria ver com que jogavas.” explicou Yuto, com ar de quem estava por desatar a chorar.

“Não me interessa! É meu, eu sei que é algo de crianças pequenas e não queria que nenhum o visse.” queixou-se, amuado. “Agora estou seguro que vais a fazer troça de mim com os outros, pois não?” perguntou, com ar triste.

Yuto meteu-lhe uma mão no ombro, a abanar solenemente a cabeça.

“Claro que não vou fazer troça de ti, Yuri.” indicou a borda da piscina com um sorriso. “Eu tenho uma boia em forma de pato, não é algo de crianças pequenas.” explicou, com simplicidade.

Viu a cara de Yuri tornar-se um pouco mais relaxado, e depois o menor fez um sorriso tímido.

“Então não achas que eu seja tolo?” perguntou, a murmurar.

Yuto caiu na gargalhada, alegre.

“Não, não acho isso, Chii-chan! Na verdade...” disse, a voltar serio. “Os saltos não são tão divertidos, podemos usar só o trampolim mais baixo. Posso ficar e jogar contigo e com o pato?” perguntou, a sentir-se satisfeito pela expressão de pura felicidade na cara de Yuri, quem acenou com a cabeça com convecção.

Tinham passados alguns minutos, quando viram Ryosuke correr para eles, com ar confuso.

“Yuto! Yuri! Não vindes saltar?” perguntou, a indicar os outros amigos na fila perto do trampolim na piscina de crianças.

Nakajima estava prestes a responder, mas Chinen foi mais rápido dele.

“Não, obrigado Ryo-chan. Yuto e eu estamos a jogar com o meu pato.” respondeu, em ar altivo.

A criança limitou-se a encolher os ombros e a alcançar os outros.

Yuto ficou parado por alguns segundos, depois sorriu.

Yuri não era tão tímido.

Só era suficiente saber tratá-lo, e ele estava feliz por sabe-lo fazer.


End file.
